


One more word and this chat becomes a monologue.

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: Nogitsune ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, just a bit angsty diolog really, nogi!stiles is a little smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott waited for an answer and let his guilt wash over him-how could he, stiles’ lifelong best friend, not realize deception when it was right in front of him. It tilted stiles’ head more and sighed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more word and this chat becomes a monologue.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy...not sure about this one...lemmi know what you think! also the title is a last resort,any ideas please do share,thanks :)

He, no, it seemed way too relaxed to say it was chained by both wrists to a chair-didn’t it realise it wasn’t going anywhere? Scott breathed deeply before looking at it, at the body of his best friend that was behaving so unlike stiles it made him sick and angry in equal measure. “Get out” he ordered, knowing the likely hood of it doing as it’s told was practically non-existent. It rolled stiles’ neck a little and tilted his head slightly. “Not going to happen Scott” it drawled, seeming quite content as it rattled its chains and smirked ever so slightly. 

“Nice trick with the poison, gotta admit I didn’t see that coming” Scott didn’t care, it wasn’t even his doing. “Why not? Why him?” Scott waited for an answer and let his guilt wash over him-how could he, stiles’ lifelong best friend, not realise deception when it was right in front of him. It tilted stiles’ head more and sighed. “because he is perfect, I like him, we’ve gotten quite close, it’s a snug fit, he’s mine” Scott growled a little at that, the way it was talking made it sound as though stiles would forever be a...pet, to the thing, the nogitsune -and Scott would die before he let that happen.

“No...You can’t have him” Scott spat back, his anger slowly building up. “oh but Scott you still don’t see do you?” it moved forward as much as it could and gave Scott a smug yet soft look-while maintaining its rained in, near emotionless look- “he’s already mine” it almost hissed, Scott’s eyes started to glow and he could feel his claws and fangs just itching to come out. “No...No” Scott shook his head and looked down. A minute or two passed before it spoke, its body now comfortably leaning against the chair. “How bad does it make you feel?” Scott looked up and frowned in confusion. “How guilty do you feel?” it asked, “about what?” Scott responded as he started to cross his arms. “That you failed him, left him all alone, pushed him away, repeatedly?” Scott dropped his arms and tried not to show how deep those words cut. “I...i...never” it chuckled and narrowed its eyes at him. 

“Yes, you did, you just don’t want to admit it, he knows, it eats away at him along with the many other things” Scott opened his mouth to reply but couldn’t, he just didn’t have the words. “Stiles buddy if you can hear me, I’m so sorry, I’m gonna fix this” the nogitsune simply shook its head slowly and moved his chains a little. “Stiles isn’t here, he isn’t home right now Scott but I’ll pass on your sorry apology” Scott breathed deeply and started to walk away-he needed out. “Scott!” Scott twirled around to find the nogitsune craning its head and neck back towards him “don’t just leave us here, we’ll get out, you know we will, and we will wreak havoc like you’ve never seen, it will rain blood if you offend me.” Scott turned and left as fast as he could, he had to get out. The nogitsune huffed and turned back around into its previous position. “I’ve never liked wolves” it muttered, before smirking, clenching its fists then relaxing them and gripping the arms of the chair inhumanly tight...

**Author's Note:**

> so..how was that?
> 
>  
> 
> Comments? kudos? Please?


End file.
